hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SpcardozoComesBack/Archive 3
Join Me on Chat Hi I want you to join me on the daily chat from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 14:02, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Season Request Number 2 Hi Spcardzo I have a Request for it the 4050 North Indian Cyclone Season Depressions 1-5 Named Storms 5 Hurricanes 3 Major Hurricanes 2 Names *Uratha *Prina *Vina *Pamshen *Holan Storms in Season Duritions and Intenseites Uratha February 1 - February 16 TS Prina June 12 - July 23 C5 Vina October 1 - October 26 C5 Pamshen November 4 - November 16 C4 Holan December 1 - December 16 C5 I Hope This is makeable from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 20:58, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Season Request 3 1980 Atalntic Hurricane Season Depressions 1-23 Named Storms 1-21 Hurricanes 4 Major Hurricanes 2 Names *Allen *Bonnie *Cherri *Domino *Eunice *Fernanda *Greg *Hillary *Ileo *Jessy *Karoline *Lucky *Mike *Nichelle *Omelia *Puga *Raqua *Seth *Timmantha *Valerie *Whichousky Storms In Season Duriations Strengthens Allen June 1 - June 6 TS Bonnie June 3 - June 12 C2 Cherrie June 6 - June 7 TS Domino June 17 - June 27 C4 Eunice July 1 - July 4 TS Fernanda July 4 - July 6 TS Greg July 12 - July 24 TS Hillary August 1 - August 15 C1 Ileo August 3 - August 6 TS Jessy August 6 - August 10 TS Karoline August 10 - September 2 C5 Lucky August 14 - August 25 TS Mike August 17 - August 24 TS Nichelle September 1 - September 6 TS Omelia Sepetmber 6 - September 11 TS Puga September 7 - September 29 Raqua October 1 - October 4 TS Seth October 3 - October 6 TS Timmantha October 14 - October 26 TS Valerie October 23 - October 24 TS Whichousky December 1 - December 25 TS Sorry for requesing lots of season from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 22:55, August 2, 2015 (UTC) My Season Request You Siad that you will make my requested season today from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 21:02, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon Idol Hi Spcardozo, I am a bit concerned about your Typhoon Idol contest. We already have Hurricane Idol, which you can submit typhoon names in. Would you please move this to your own userspace (aka your user page)? Respectfully, My name is Not David Brown! 00:39, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon Idol Okay, will shoot him a quick message My name is Not David Brown! 00:43, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Tracks Ok, i will do the tracks for you. Also,do you want me to do a timeline and season effects too?EF5tornado (talk) 23:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC)EF5 Gift For you Here`s your Gift Hope he's nice. Hurricane Cardozo2 23:36, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Join Me and Puffle On Chat Join me and Puffle on Chat fir a Party with Turtle like this one from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 23:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Meet me on chat Meet me and Puffle on Chat from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 23:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Join me on Chat Join me rara,dwight and puffle on chat from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 01:39, August 8, 2015 (UTC) i`ve Joined Spcardzo i`ve joined your wiki! from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 18:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) You Can Edit this Hi Spcarzo your the only one that can edit 2009 Cyclonic Vortex Season edit it from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 22:54, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Gift For you Hi Spcardzo i have a gift for you cheak it out from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 01:20, August 10, 2015 (UTC)